This invention relates to a working combination of a visor and a lighted vanity mirror assembly for use on motor vehicles, notably passenger cars, although no limitation thereto is intended. More specifically, the invention pertains to a simplified power circuit arrangement for the lighting means of the vanity mirror assembly.
Visors with built-in vanity mirrors have for some time now been installed on automobiles, particularly on the passenger's side of the front seat. It has also been known to mount a pair of lamps on both sides of the mirror to provide illumination for the viewer or any other object that may advantageously be illuminated in the vehicle (e.g. a map). U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,404 to Marcus represents a typical example of such visor assembly having a lighted vanity mirror. Marcus employs a coaxial cable for the supply of power to the pair of lamps from a vehicle battery. The coaxial cable has its outer conductor (braided metal sheath) connected to the negative terminals of the lamps, and its inner conductor connected to the positive terminals of the lamps via a switch. Marcus does not teach, however, how the outer conductor of the cable is grounded, although it can be supposed that it may be coupled to the vehicle chassis at some point or other.
The use of a coaxial cable is preferable to that of separate positive and negative cords or other forms of conductors because of the reduced number of parts. Nevertheless, Marcus' lamp power circuitry is objectionable because the outer conductor of the cable must have its opposite extremities coupled to the vehicle chassis and to the ground terminal of the lamp circuitry. The assemblage of this prior art visor assembly is not so simple as can be desired.